JUst Walking Along The Rivers Edge
by VampiricBuddha
Summary: Ritsuka and Soubi, Feudal Era Form. The meeting of two different demon worlds. What will happen, Let's find out?
1. Chapter One

**_Hello to all of you!_**

**_This is my second Story. Its characters are based off the anime Loveless. The setting is somewhat rural somewhat Fuedal era. I basically made Both demons and went from there. Hopefully you guys like it. _**

**_mwuah Vampiricbuddha_**

**_--  
_**

**_Soubi appeared on the beach with his hands in his jacket pockets and his white hair strewn across his vision. The demon's pale face looked down at the not as pale sand, but his dark eyes not seeing anything. He was lost in another daydream, thinking about random thoughts that were destined to be forgotten about until the next cycle. Just another recovering moment. Feeling the warm climate, Soubi slid out of his gray jacket and dropped it onto the beach floor. His loose, thin shirt was quickly captured by the wind as it swirled around his skinny figure. Falling back first onto the beach, the tired man stared up at the bright sky, watching the clouds move past fairly quickly._**

**_Ritsuka Walked slowly up the beach with his hands tightly wrapped around him. His blue eyes wondered in each direction taking in all the color and scenery that his thinking mind was missing. As he stopped for a moment, his eyes darted toward a small curled shell. As he picked it up, a small crab popped out to surprise him. Ritsuka let out a shriek and dropped the hermit crab as well as its' home onto the sand. He quickly started walking for a few moments until he got to a rock that was flat enough to be a bed. His eye's looked one way then the other and Ritsuka lied down on the rock and closed his eyes, hoping that sleep would take him._**

**_Noticing a new presence, the demon sat up and look around. A boy met his gaze, a sleeping boy. Soubi had hoped he'd be alone as he slept, but maybe he would just have to wait some other time. The thought of depriving his body of anymore sleep gave him a nauseating feeling in his stomach. He needed rest more desperately than ever. That rescue stunt he had pulled earlier drained him dry. He needed to take a chance. Lying back down onto the soft sand, the man reluctantly relaxed and closed his eyes, falling into the dream world within moments._**

**_Ritsuka's cat ears picked up a weird sound from up the beach that made him open one eye in it's direction. Sitting up, he stretched his arms and threw his legs over the side of the rock. His hands went to his neck and pulled off the bandage. A giant gash across his neck glowed a bright red and orange, saying that the gash was recent. He flinched as his hand ran down the gash. Removing another bandage from his shirt, he quickly redressed his wound and started walking toward the sound down the beach._**

**_Soubi awoke easily from his slumber, not yet deeply sleeping. Hearing the sounds that had awoke him, the demon sat still and listened. Footsteps. Maybe the other guy had discovered him as well. Realizing this, he sat up and looked around, back in the direction he had seen the Hanyou. The white-haired man hadn't known what the creature was, but noticed he looked more like a human. And plus he was in this odd world unlike his own, so of course there were to be different inhabitants. The sickly-looking man stood and faced the direction in which the footstep were coming from, awaiting the company with his hands in his jacket pockets._**

**_Ritsuka dropped his hands to his sides and kicked a near by rock into the water. His eyes followed the sound that it made then he looked back in front of him. The beach was so wide and colorless to him. Nothing screamed out to him. His eyes dared from side to side until they noticed a figure standing in front of him half way across the beach. Ritsuka's ears stood straight up and his tail started to twitch, telling him not to go any further. Wrapping his thin bandaged arms around him, he ignored it and walked further ahead._**

**_Beginning to walk to the other as well, Soubi figured he'd save his company some trouble with the walking. Reaching a close enough distance to the man to talk without yelling, the demon waved. "Hey. How are you?" He asked with a kind yet monotone voice. It's not like he meant to seem this dreary with his looks and actions and all, it was just a habit._**

**_Ritsuka tighten his arms around him as he noticed the figure was getting closer. His eyes darted from the strangers feet all the way to his face and back. He didn't look to dangerous but he wasn't going to take any chances like the last time. The scene from his last encounter blew by his eyes and he looked down at the ground. " Hio," he said softly " I'm living, how are you?"_**

**_Soubi didn't expect such an answer, but nodded just before he held out his hand. "And I am just as well." He replied, his stone-like eyes staring at the Hanyou through the his contrasting hair. Every now and then a little wind would move his hair from his sight, but most of the time one could rarely see his eyes. Times like now. The sickly-looking man continued watching the other, taking note on the ears and tail. He's never really seen anything such as that._**

**_Ritsuka released one of his bandaged hands from his side and gently slipped his hand into his companions. The small glimpse of those eyes threw chills Down Ritsuka's spine and he shook the mans hand. His eyes' continued to dart from the man's eyes to the mans hands, the idea of being struck slipped into his mind and his body began to slowly shake._**

**_Feeling the quivering of the other through their handshake, Soubi blinked and asked, "You okay?" With a hint of concern in his tone. He also had realized the bandages Ritsuka wore. Had he been injured or are they just for show? He met a few characters that had linen around their hands and feet for protection when fighting, too. Was this one like that? If he was talking to himself, Soubi would have shook his head by now. No, he seems too gentle to be a fighter. Maybe he was attacked._**

**_A scared looked popped up onto Ritsuka's face as he looked into Soubi's face. Quickly retreating his small hand back around his body, he nodded his head slowly and started to back away with out his eyes leaving his companions face. As he moved backwards, he tripped over a rock and fell. His body turned around and his arms quickly release from his sides and he quickly recovered into a front flip. He then looked back as his companion and the back at his hand, who's bandage had fallen off. Bright recent gashes and scratched showed on his arm._**

**_Soubi had stepped forward as a reaction in a halted attempt to catch the falling creature. After stopping himself, he glanced at Ritsuka's injuries, but was sure not to stare. His suspicion of a recent attack only heightened after the sight. And plus, the other didn't seem too interested in talking about it. Was it something personal or is his pride hurt? Asking himself this, the demon reached out to pick up the fallen bandage, sand encrusting a good portion of it. "Now I don't think this is going to help you much, now is it?" He stated as he examined the cloth. Looking back up at Kuro, his watched him, keeping ready for the possible next time he tripped._**

**_Ritsuka glanced at the man then pulled out more cloth from his clothes and wrapped his hand quickly. His eyes stayed glues to Soubi as he moved forward to retrieve the fallen cloth. Reaching out his hand to the cloth, His eyes looked scare and confused by a man with the scent of a demon was being nice to him. All demons could tell that he was a hanyou and would beat him, leaving gashes and scars on his body before he could escape. Quickly grabbing the cloth his eyes darted from Soubi's face to the ground. "thank you," He whispered._**

**_Still staring at the one in front of him, Soubi noticed there was a different feeling when he was around him, a feeling that seemed to intensify when Ritsuka got closer, but Soubi paid it no mind. After the hanyou had repossession of his used bandage, the demon smirked a little. "You're welcome." He replied calmly. "Had any welcome company lately?" The white-haired one had noticed Ritsuka's strange distrust in him, and didn't like to leave that feeling in the air when they departed. And plus, those wounds were not something to look passed. What if he needed a little help until they healed?_**

**_Ritsuka Looked up at the man standing in front of him with a weird look, before he did something that he hadn't done in years. He stood straight up, showing his full high of 5"10. His eyes looked at Soubi and a small smile came to lips as he relaxed his arms beside him. "No, I travel alone most of the time, " He answered in a normal voice " No one wants to be seen with.. a hanyou." Ritsuka's eyes went quickly back to the ground and his confidence level dropped again and it showed as his body went back into his bent over, protective position._**

**_Soubi watched this brief moment of release. Awkward part was that the other was a bit taller than him. Nodding, he smiled. "Yeah, same here. As far as the traveling alone part goes." Then the demon continued his thought. "But difference is, it seems people are trying to end my traveling rather than keep me company through it. Or, not." After finishing the sentence, he wore a confused expression, scratching the back of his head. "Something like that." The man sighed as he watched the hanyouHanyou is," He began, "But so far your giving me a pretty good impression." With that, Soubi took one last deep breathe and sat on the beach. Too much standing. He could barely keep himself up. returned to his original state. "I don't know what a _**

**_Ritsuka looked at the man and a smile formed on his lips again. This person actually didn't know what he was, and had the exact problem he did. Ritsuka's eyes lightened as a small laugh happened, as Soubi scratched the back of his head. " A hanyou is a half breed," Ritsuka said as his hand quickly jumped from beside his body to covering his smiling mouth " My mother was a human where as my father was a demon." He then noticed his company sitting on the ground. Ritsuka tilted his head to one side and gazed at the man before bending to his knees, looking at the water. Feeling a little Safe with Soubi, he looked over and made a wide full face smile. "Ohhh, Pardon my rudeness, I'm Ritsuka." he said looking back into the water._**

**_Soubi laughed, completely and totally understanding the Hanyou's troubles. Well, in a certain view. With an odd smile he sighed. "Ritsuka. That's nice name." The demon complimented before saying honestly, "Yeah, my family probably would have been quick to shove you away. You see, they were extremely proud individuals. They believed all were inferior to their bloodline." He lingered on that thought as he laid his back onto the warm sand. "So, how were they? These parents of yours. Nice?" He asked, his voice indicating the relief he felt as his muscles relaxing._**

**_Ritsuka smiled as he listened to the man talk until his family was brought up. His smiling eyes went into their dead form of before. His body curled up into a small ball and he wrapped his hands around his legs, while lowering his head onto his knees. He was silent of a few minutes before letting out a small sigh and tightening his grip on his legs. " I haven't talked to my mother in years. " he whispered " My father is ashamed of me for not being ruthless and evil like him." Moving his hand from his leg, he grabbed a stick and started to draw a continuous circle in the sand._**

**_Soubi's exhaling breathe transformed into a sigh as he heard the hanyou's answer. And how he had said it. "Sorry if bringing up this topic brings you sadness." He apologized, searching for another topic to change the mood. In the meantime, he said, "So, this place is pretty exotic, eh?" No, it wasn't the best conversation starter, or rather, changer. But it would do. The haze demon, while awaiting Ritsuka's reply, stretched our his legs and lied back onto the sand, putting his hands behind his head._**

**_Ritsuka gave a small weak smile as he loosened his grip on his legs. His eyes looked over at the demon that lied beside him then back to the ocean before them. He waited for a moment before turning his back and giving a pathetic excuse for a smile. " Ya," he whispered into the wind. He then fell backwards and curled up inches away from touching his companion. He looked at Soubi's face then closed his eyes and curled into a tighter ball._**

**_Soubi glanced at Ritsuka before watching him fall back just as he had done. Maybe he was just exhausted. He didn't doubt it, the hanyou was badly injured. He stared at the sky as he listened to the other curl into the balled up position. He looked over once again at Ritsuka, just as the others eyes closed. Examining the injuries on the boy, he sighed silently and sat up. This idea could probably cause him to pass out, but he was willing to risk his own alertness for his company's comfort. He stood and walked over behind the hanyou's curled up body, kneeling down close. He laid his hands gently onto the injured being, gathering haze around his hands as he closed his eyes. The haze was the gathered around the various injuries, filling in the gashes. The matter of the haze then conformed into the tissue of the hanyou. Or at least tissue that the body wouldn't reject._**

**_Feeling a slight pain suddenly hit him, Ritsuka's eyes flashed open and he let a painful scream exit his lips. It took a while but he couldn't feel the pain anymore, and his eyes closed. It had been a long journey from his home land.Slowly his body relaxed and Ritsuka stretched out on the sand. His dreams flowed through his head until a nightmare took over. Quickly re-tensing again. Ritsuka went into a ball form and started to whimper and whisper no, leave me alone._**

**_Soubi took a breath before every skeletal muscle in his body gave up. His sickly being fell like a piece of clothing onto the sand behind Ritsuka. His eyelids were open, but the spheres they protected were rolled into the skull. They were like that as he used his abilities, but considering he passed out, they had no time to return to the world. The demon laid in the fetal position as the wind pplayed with his hair, tossing it across his face. The loose clothing he wore endured the same treatment, being cast over him as if a mother were crudely attempting to cover him up. The two creatures must have been a sight._**


	2. Chapter two

**_Hey It's me again, Sorry For taking so long on putting up the next chapter to the story I apologise many many times. So here is ther next chapter, tell me what you think. Hugs and kisses. I'll try to get chapter three up quicker but I can't make any promises. Love you all! _**

**_Vampiricbuddha_**

**_Ritsuka rolled over to his side and whined. His dreams where never the best part of sleeping. Always the same one, over and over again. The flash of blood and murder of everyone around him, haunted his little body until it shook with fear. His dark eyes shot open, and a scream exited his mouth. Dropping his hands to his sides, he then suddenly felt something touching him. Scared but wanting to know, he turned his head only to realize that it was the man from earlier._**

**_The demon twitched rather violently as the exhaustion forced his dreams upon his conscious. His pale mouth mumbled a few unimportant words as his expression resembled that of great stress. Finally, his graphite eyes shot open as he regained a feel for reality. Breathing a bit heavily from the rush of adrenaline, Soubi glanced at Ritsuka. "Hello..." He re-greeted..._**

**_Ritsuka nodded hello, then stretched his small body. Sitting up and looking at the world, He could tell that today was going to be like every other one he's had, painful and useless. His small eyes looked around taking in all his surroundings then he stood up slowly and walked over to the water. The salty smell of it filled his nose making him sneeze. Excusing himself quickly, Ritsuka stopped and removed his shirt, showing his biggest scar of them all. It basically was his back, moving down from his left shoulder all the way to his right hip. His legs moved into the water and he turned around to look at his companion. He gave a weak yet sure smile before a wave flew over his body and made him fall over._**

**_Soubi watched as the hanyou played with the waves. The scare on the boy's back had caught the majority of his attention. He smirked in reply to Ritsuka's smile, a smile in which had made Soubi himself feel as if the world was surrounding the companion. Ritsuka's smile was...indescribable. Whatever it was, it made the demon feel as if he could hug the hanyou with all his might. If only to hear him laugh. His smirked broadened a bit as a wave consumed Ritsuka's little being. He had at first felt a bit worried, for the boy's scarred back was turned and he might not have been expecting the water's little attack, but then again, he might be fine, and Soubi may actually get to hear Ritsuka's laughter once he resurfaced. The white-haired man sat and waited, keeping his black, covered eyes on the spot where Ritsuka was last seen. The wind tossed his hair about, the web-like strands being strewn about the pale flesh. His legs had their knees bent, his arms wrapped around to keep the body up._**

**_Ritsuka popped up among the waves and spit out a mouth full of salt water with disgust before he looked over at Soubi and a genuine smile hit his lips. Throwing his hand up, he showed his companion his hand that held a flopping fish the size of his tiny arm. His small beating eyes that always looked like they were going to cry looked happy and carefree for once as he lifted himself up and started walking towards shore. Bending down, he smiled and handed out the fish to Soubi. "How about we have some breakfast huh?" he said in a small questioning voice._**

**_Mimicking that of Ritsuka's, Soubi's smile broadened a bit. He was fine. He was better. And his fish was adding a bit of humor to the day. The white-haired demon stood and replied with a relaxed tone, "Yeah, breakfast sounds beautiful." He didn't know whether to take Ritsuka's fish that was seemingly handed to him or to leave it with its captor, so Soubi prolonged the pass. "How is it you wish to eat it?"_**

**_Ritsuka smiled and placed the fish in Soubi's hand before turning around and diving back into the water. The sight of fish and coral in the water relaxed him before he resurfaced. He liked it here, away from everyone that would want to hut him. The sound of seagulls filled his ears and he smiled up at them. It was all peaceful there lying in the ocean before a wave hit in straight in the face. He reappeared a few seconds later and a small yet sure laugh exited his small lips._**

**_Soubi formed a smug grin on his face as he watched with his depthless eyes the little Ritsuka run off, returning to the ocean. The fish squirmed a bit, so the thin hands of the demon tightened just a little, the grip silencing the movements of their breakfast. The hanyou must have contained some fast reflexes within his being, considering the currents of the underwater world were a strong force to be reckoned with in terms of power. And that is when his blood stood still. For only a moment, such a laughter was heard Ritsuka's laughter. The sweet melody like the song of an innocent wave. No, nothing like it...the wave could not compare. The white-haired man could do nothing but stand and marvel at the other being, the innocence of his presence giving him an emotion of awe. It would seem even the fish became willing to succumb to the nutrition of the young boy, just to give him energy for another step._**

**_After every wave, Ritsuka pushed away the hair that matted in front of his face and his smile became bigger. His worries started to float away on each current passing him by. As he laughed again, his small black eyes turned toward his companion on land, only to notice the stunned look on Soubi's face. Ritsuka stopped and his happy expression became one of embarrassment. He quickly wrapped his arms around his small body and starting walking back to shore. The carefree expression in his eyes became one of fear and misunderstanding. Slowly his body moved back into his clammed up self and kept his eyes to the ground as he passed by Soubi on his way towards what looked like a good place to sit out of the way and placed himself there and tightened into a small ball with ears._**

**_Soubi, watching Ritsuka walk passed, realized he was hugging the fish. Why had Ritsuka's light mood gone so fast, and why had Soubi's sight brought that drastic change? His heart dropped to the dirt at the thought. "Ritsuka..." The demon began with an extremely soft voice. The fish was set down as he hurried over to the hanyou's balled position. He then, hesitantly, wrapped his pale arms around the being's body. He hugged Ritsuka tight, kneeling down behind him. "I'm so sorry, it's just...your laughter was so...beautiful." He explained with a whisper._**


End file.
